Simplify the following expression: ${-6p-12-4p}$
Solution: Rewrite to group the ${p}$ terms together: $ {-6p - 4p} - 12$ Combine the ${p}$ terms: $ {-10p} - 12$ The simplified expression is $-10p - 12$